Distraction
by Tikayomi22
Summary: Shintarō Midorima and his girlfriend's story. Drabble side stories for my main story, "Are You Always Like This?".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mature content in this drabble. And also these characters will eventually become part of the main story, "Are You Always Like This?".

Enjoy!

* * *

"Shin-kun~ ," The voice sang happily. Her arms swiftly wrapped around his neck and her breast pressed against his shoulders. Dozens of eyes watched the two with a mixture of curiosity and mirth.

"Don't you think your time is better spent at practice and not bothering me?" Midorima sighed, readjusting his dark frames. Her sparkling amethyst eyes gleamed in delight as she placed a soft peck on his cheek. Her soft blue hair smelt of jasmine and her skin was incredibly soft and a creme complexion, it made him want to caress her.

"I've finished with practice today," She whispered into his ear. Her breath tickled the sensitive skin causing goose bumps to run over his body. Sumiye Hashimoto had that effect on him. Ever since he had laid eyes on her all he could think was how gorgeous she was. That day his _Oha Asa_ horoscope had foretold of him meeting someone that would make his heart throb and he was to talk to them because love would be in his future. It also told him he would be very lucky. And his lucky item would be a bottle of water which he was to give to the person he was going to meet. He was perplexed. He never dismissed any of his horoscopes but that one had been very unconventional. However to abstain from its advice was almost criminal.

To this day he has been thankful he did what it has always advised. Sumiye had brightened his world. That day he saw her she was running. She was a runner on the school's track team. Her body was drenched with sweat and she was the only one practicing on the field. She was stunning. She had caused his heart to skip a beat and subconsciously he walked up to her while she was seemingly taking a break and gave her the bottle of water.

When she accepted it she offered him a smile that made him feel something he hadn't ever experienced even while playing basketball. The memory of their first meeting was becoming a bit overwhelming for him.

"Sumi..." He struggled to stay in his chair and continue his studies in the school's library. But her batting lashes and glossy lips were so tempting. He was ready to take her home.

"Please?" Her hushed whispers and warmth had shredded the last of his patience and concentration on the work in front of him. He stood, defeated, and began to pack his things. Sumiye beamed brightly behind him.

This girl had way too much control over him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shin~kun,"Sumiye shouted as waved vigorously to him from the other end of the hall. Midorima flinched as all eyes found him while his girlfriend ran toward him. His cheeks reddened slightly. Due to her loudness and enthusiasm eyes always seemed to find their way to her. It could sometimes be quite embarrassing. Especially when she would openly display affection when she was with him.

Like now.

Sumiye's arms wrapped around his neck while her chest and abdomen pressed against his own.

"Sumi, please lower your voice..." He sighed heavily, trying his best to ignore the fact she had small hearts floating around as she stared at him like he was the only person in the world. Not to mention she was so close to him. He could feel her body heat through their clothes. She rarely gave their bodies space when they were together. Sometimes he would try to fight it but his body wouldn't allow him to. His mind and body were weak against hers. The only thing he could do was blush and squirm under her touch. It was humiliating sometimes.

"Let's go eat lunch on the roof today," she smiled and her amethyst eyes sparkled with pure happiness. He barely had time to answer before her arms slipped from around his neck and her hand found his.

"Good, let's hurry we don't have much time!" She led him down the hall and he sighed. This also often happened as well. Telling her no never seemed to go as it should. Somehow or another it resulted in him agreeing no matter what it was. He couldn't seem to say no to this girl. Although he hated to admit it, he didn't mind it _so_ much.

As soon as they were on the stairs and headed for the roof she stopped. He silently wondered why she suddenly stopped moving but before he could ask her directly he felt himself being pushed against a wall. Her hands were at his waist, her chest pressed against his, and her lips were just inches from his.

"What are you doing Sumi?!"

"Nothing." She whispered, "Just enjoying lunch."

Her lips brushed his, none to innocently, just before her lips captured his in a passionate and demanding kiss. He wanted to pull away. The moment her lips touched his he'd lose himself. But he couldn't his senses become seduced and he could never think straight. This was the problem. Every part of her was a distraction he would dive into.

Yes, he really didn't mind giving into her once in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late updates guys. I've been under the weather.

Enjoy!

* * *

Her small pink tongue slid against the skin of him, pulling, dragging upward on the underside of his penis. He twitched when she got to his head, her hot breath brushing against his sensitive skin. The moment she got to his head she swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip. The hitch in his moan told her she was off to a good start. Her hand grasps onto him and she can feel his heat and his accelerated heartbeat.

His skin was hot and hard. She felt heat beginning to radiate between her legs. His green eyes watched her every move. She loved his eyes on her. She loved when he was vulnerable like this. All he could do was watch, feel, and moan. He wanted her pink lips around him but she wouldn't. She wanted to tease him and bring him to the edge of the abyss before she pushed him into her awaiting mouth. And she planned on doing it twice.

Her hands stroked him up and down as she placed sensual, heated kisses along his searing tip. Her saliva built and began to drip from him. Her hands caught any of the excess fluids from his tip and stroked, leaving trails of her saliva running down him. His hand's clenched onto the edge of her bed and his thighs tensed. Her lips moved to assault the skin on the underside of him.

Then she took him in her mouth. He filled her mouth and at first, she had trouble breathing. The next moan was her own. Her eyes almost closed as she became enveloped in pure bliss. Finally, she got what she wanted. She ached for him. For his taste and heat. She was not going to waste any more time.

She sucked. His hand flew to her hair. He pushed her head down, slowly, until he reached her throat and shuddered.

"Sumi," He pulled her head back up and then pushed her down again. Her lips would stop short of his base before she would gag and he would pull up. Somehow he had taken control and began to move her to the pace he wanted. At this point, she didn't care anymore. The heat between her legs was becoming insufferable. She needed more. His finger clutched tighter onto her as he sped up. Her eyes squeezed closed, trying to control her gag reflex.

Midorima was truly in heaven now, holding her head in both hands, pushing down as her mouth came down on him. After a couple minutes, she could feel his testicles rise, he was close.

Soon, his legs straightened around her as his pants and grunts became louder, strained. "I'm coming, Sumi!"

A tiny squirt entered her mouth and the rest followed. His hands pulled away but she continued to suck, gathering everything from his member during the eruption, making sure to devour all of his copious amounts of his release.

When she finished and pulled him from between her lips her eyes watched him, laying on her bed, his left arm resting over his eyes. His body was covered in sweat and his chest rose and fell quickly, trying to recollect himself. He was basking in the afterglow of his release as she watched him. He was so handsome. His green hair stuck to his skin and covered his eyes and glasses.

She turned her attention back to his dripping member, which was still standing tall. She licked her lips as she flicked her gaze back to him before grabbing onto him once more. He sat up on his elbows quickly and his brows furrowed. "Sumiye, wait."

He was probably really sensitive and needed a moment but she felt like she didn't have a moment to waste. Her lips were only an inch from him, stopped, her eyes locked with his and she shivered. He sat up and his eyes were hard as he watched her. "Give me your hand."

She complied, sliding her free hand into his. His other hand pulled her fingers from him and replaced it with the fingers he had asked for. He wrapped her hand around his cock, pulling down and tight, he groaned softly. He moved his hand faster with hers before he removed his hand entirely, letting her finish how he wanted.

"Lick it," His tone sent goosebumps down her skin.

Her eyes were half closed and she became uncharacteristically obedient. His hand slid into her hair. Her small pink tongue slipped from her lips and licked from his base to his tip. She made sure to get every inch of him once more.

Her face flushed and she couldn't ignore the ache between her legs any longer. While her hand played with him her free hand slipped down her stomach, between her legs, until she felt where her heat was generating from. Her fingers found her throbbing and ignored bud and began to rub. Her fingers moved in slow circles. She was soaked, dripping even. She gasped and moaned. The sight of him in front of her after sucking him just a moment ago was too good.

"Slower, Sumiye," He hissed. Liquid began to pile at his slit.

She does. Her tongue slowly licks away the liquid there. Opening her mouth and looking up at him with her lips suspended above him, parted for him, her eyes sought a confirmation from him. She wanted more from him and herself.

"Sumiye..." A bolt of lust shot straight to her clit. She slowed her touch to keep herself at a simmer and flicked her gaze up to him. He nodded and she didn't hesitate. With a moan, she slid him in between her lips. He threw his head back, relishing the feel of her tongue, of her mouth sealing around him once more.

She moaned and the rippling vibration sent shivers up his spine. She slid him in, and out of her. Taking in every inch of him she could, sucking more and more. His breath became choppy and rough as he moaned, "Like that..."

"Keeping going," he rasped. His body tensed and she knew he was there.

A slow, sensual build had become overrated for her. She wanted this, she needed this. Sumiya used her index and middle fingers and press-rubbed her clit, her body trembling in time to the spasms contracting her inner muscles. She pulled him from her swollen lips and stroked him until-

"Shintarō!"

"I'm coming, Sumi!"

And with a jerk against her hand, he does, along with her. The pleasure shoots down her spine until she's pulsing and hot. Her skin flushes with a tingle along every inch of her skin.

Midorima rose up with a wild expression, his muscular back arching in spasms, emptied himself over her in vigorous but diminishing quantities, coating her thin abdomen, thighs, and even a portion of her chin and kneecap in tepid, viscous fluid. His green eyes were wild and his heavy pants filled the room. His grip on her short, blue hair loosened.

Sumiye couldn't get enough of him. She was tired but she didn't care. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted him. She had a rough morning wishing for this.

This morning she had woken up with an ache and a bad one. So she did what she normally did when she woke up this way. She went for a long jog. It was a cloudy morning as she did her early morning exercises. She was dressed in a green sports bra and match shorts. She had earphones in her ears, using anything she could to distract her from the ache deep within her. Beads of sweat rolled down exposed skin, a result of a good workout.

She had been running for at least an hour. At this point, she wasn't sure if she'd been sweating from the jog or the need that continued to build within her. Sumiye could feel perspiration trickling down her back, soaking through the material of shorts and bra. Her muscles felt hot and were basically screaming in protest. Her legs slowed as she gasped for air, each breath harder than the last. She had been running for hours. She had even woken up and left before the sun had risen. She loved it, despite the way her body felt afterward. The ache was becoming dull to the feeling that was suddenly taking over her body. The running and adrenaline felt amazing and her heart beating sounded like thunder. It relaxed her.

Finally.

What relaxed her more was the shower afterward. After she ran herself tired, weak, and sweaty Sumiya hopped right into the shower. She let the water run down her body before she began to lather it with soap. She welcomed the heat and steam created from the shower. The soap slid from her body and she began to think.

Her thoughts were harmless. Just wondering about how her day would be, or what the weather would be like. It wasn't until her thoughts wandered on to someone she anticipated on seeing for the day that she realized her mistake.

 _Shintarō._

She had thought of him, again. The ache grew there as if she had never soothed it, to begin with. She frowned, turning off the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and her wet blue hair. She didn't hesitate to go to her bedroom and grab her phone to text him.

And the rest was history. Now, here she was ready to bring him to another release. But he had grabbed her and pulled her to the bed before she could tell him she wanted to taste more of him.

The moment he slides inside of her any thought, melted away.


End file.
